A Good Day to Die Hard
A Good Day to Die Hard is a 2013 American action film and the fifth film of the Die Hard film series. The film was directed by John Moore and written by Skip Woods, and starring Bruce Willis as John McClane. The main plot finds McClane travelling to Russia to get his estranged son, Jack, out of prison, but is soon caught in the crossfire of a terrorist plot. Talks of a fourth sequel to Die Hard (1988) began before the release of Live Free or Die Hard (2007), with Willis affirming that the latter would not be the last in the series, but pre-production did not start until September 2011, when John Moore was officially announced as the director. Filming began in April 2012, primarily in Budapest, Hungary. A Good Day to Die Hard premiered in Los Angeles on January 31, 2013, coinciding with the unveiling of a Die Hard mural at the Fox Lot, and was released in certain East and Southeast Asian territories on February 7 and in the United States and Canada on the Wednesday night of February 13. It is the first Die Hard film to use Dolby Atmos Surround Mixing and the first to also be released in IMAX theaters. The film was a critical disappointment, receiving mostly negative reviews, but it nevertheless grossed over three times its budget worldwide. Plot In Moscow, Viktor Chagarin (Sergei Kolesnikov), a high-ranking, but corrupt Russian official, plans on incriminating political prisoner, former billionaire and government whistleblower, Yuri Komarov (Sebastian Koch), without a fair trial when Komarov refuses to hand over a secret file believed to have convicting evidence against Chagarin. In a separate incident, Jack McClane (Jai Courtney) is arrested as a result of an assassination but agrees to testify against Komarov for a shorter sentence. John McClane (Bruce Willis), who has not been in touch with his son for several years, learns of his son's actions and travels to Russia to help. When McClane finally arrives and approaches the courthouse that holds Komarov on trial, an explosion suddenly orchestrated by Chagarin and his henchmen occurs in the courthouse, and Jack breaks free with Komarov. Seeing his son, McClane confronts him, but their dispute is cut short when Chagarin's henchmen, led by Alik (Radivoje Bukvić), chases them in a Ural Typhoon MRAP on the streets of Moscow. McClane and Komarov manage to escape. Hiding in a safe house, McClane finds out that his son has been a CIA officer in an undercover operation for the past three years. Jack's partner, Collins (Cole Hauser), demands the file's location from Komarov so that the CIA can bring Chagarin down, but Collins is soon shot by Chagarin's men and dies, as McClane and Komarov survive subsequent heavy gunfire and escape again. They make their way to a hotel in the city to find the key to a vault containing the file. There, they meet Komarov's daughter, Irina (Yuliya Snigir), whom they earlier planned on joining with, but McClane grows suspicious of her, which is proven correct when Alik and his men crash in and tie McClane and Jack up, while Komarov is taken as a hostage, and Irina confesses to snitching on them for the "millions of dollars" to be gained. Jack breaks free of his ties and kills the nearest guards using a Russian gun-knife allowing the two to kill most of the men. Alik and the rest of the henchmen come back on a helicopter and try to kill them, but the two manage to escape. That night, the two steal a car full of firearms and drive to Pripyat, Ukraine, the location of the vault that houses the file. When they arrive, they find that Komarov, Irina, and Alik have already arrived, but what they don't know is that on their way there, it was revealed that there was never a file in existence, and that the drawer with the file inside was actually the secret passage to a vault containing a large amount of weapons-grade uranium. Komarov kills Alik and calls Chagarin to tell him that he and Irina had manipulated the entire sequence of events since the beginning in an attempt to obtain the uranium and get revenge on Chagarin. Chagarin is then killed by a subordinate of Komarov. At this point, McClane and Jack enter the vault, discover Komarov's true plot, and capture him. Irina, with another henchman, comes to her father's aid, but before they can escape, Jack goes after Komarov, while McClane goes after Irina, who is escaping on a Mil Mi-26 helicopter. Irina tries to protect her father by firing the helicopter's cannons at Jack, but McClane is able to bring the helicopter out of balance by driving a truck in the hangar section, still shackled by a chain, out of the open rear ramp of the helicopter; he is later thrown off into the building. Komarov remarks that Jack will get to watch his father die, which enrages Jack to hurl him off the rooftop into the path of the spinning helicopter's rotors, killing him. As Jack reunites with McClane inside the building, Irina, wanting to avenge her father, rams the helicopter into the building in a suicide attack, but both father and son survive by leaping off the building and into a large pool of water as the helicopter crashes and explodes, killing Irina. McClane and Jack went back to New York and reconciled with McClane's daughter and Jack's sister Lucy McClane (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) in the tarmac. Cast *Bruce Willis as John McClane, a police officer and detective on a "vacation" in Russia to find his arrested son John McClane, Jr. *Jai Courtney as John "Jack" McClane, Jr., the only son of the senior McClane and a CIA operative on a mission to deliver Komarov and the supposed file. *Sebastian Koch as Yuri Komarov, a "political prisoner" who is supposedly in possession of an incriminating file. The film later reveals that he is the mastermind behind the entire plot in order to get revenge on Chagarin. *Yuliya Snigir as Irina Komarov, Yuri's daughter *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lucy McClane, McClane's oldest child and Jack's older sister. *Radivoje Bukvić as Alik, Chagarin's main enforcer. *Cole Hauser as Mike Collins, a CIA operative and Jack's partner. *Amaury Nolasco as Murphy, a NYPD detective and McClane's friend. *Sergei Kolesnikov as Viktor Chagarin, a corrupt, high-ranking Russian official. *Roman Luknár as Anton, the ill-fated associate of Chagarin that was killed by Jack in the beginning. *Ganxsta Zolee as MRAP Driver *Péter Takátsy as Prosecutor *Pavel Lychnikoff as Cabbie *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Reporter *Melissa Tang as Lucas *Ivan Kamaras as G-Wagon Driver *Sophie Raworth as BBC News reporter (herself) External links * Category:Films Category:2013 release Category:Die Hard series Category:Bruce Willis films Category:Mary Elizabeth Winstead films